Moebius: Calling Me Sir
by EA Thomas
Summary: As Jack looked over the last eight years and all the mistakes he'd madehe summed it all up into one sentence...I never should have let you call me Sir.
1. Default Chapter

_Hello campers…sorry that I removed all my other stories but they were not being read any longer and I guess I should have posted this a long time ago… here's my take on Mobeius…I don't know if I spelled that right and don't care…_

_I hope yall like my thread of new stories…pardon the pun._

_So here we go—have fun reading._

_DISCLAIMER… Stargate and everything having to do with stargate isn't mine because the powers that be still won't make me a writer on the show…those meany heads…_

The darkness was fleeting around them.

The cold metal floor beneath them betraying its cold nature as heat and light from the abyss below rose from the darkness—bringing their fate that much closer.

As Carter leaned against the wall and looked down the light seeped through the cracks by her fingers. It was beautiful—more beautiful than anything she had ever seen and for the first time she didn't want to pick it apart under a microscope or run tests on it to figure out what made it tick. She only wanted to look at the light—the light that would be her end and her beginning.

He sat only a few inches from her, the same spot he'd been sitting in for the last 20 minutes. She had wanted to say something but she couldn't think of anything to say—even though her mind was contemplating every thing she had ever wanted to say to him—should she try to say it now? Or should she let it sift into the past along with everything else?

He should have been thinking about things…a lot of things…he should have been thinking that he was going to get another chance in his life—another chance to make things right. He should have been thinking about his life thus far and all the mistakes he had made—but all he could do was think that in a moment he was no longer going to know the woman next to him—the woman he loved. He'd squandered his days and taken her for granted—he had been an idiot. And here they were, not able to run away from one another or ignore what needed to be said. He didn't have any excuses—there was no one left to keep them apart—there was no one left period.

As she sat in the last bit of darkness, Carter traced the lines on the floor as the light became brighter…

"I'm an idiot." He said it as plain as day—as though it were a foregone conclusion that he was confirming.

"What?" His voice brought her out of her thoughts and back into reality.

"I never should have let you call me Sir."

(I know it's short…but I had to tease yall a little bit…more to come soon—I promise!)


	2. Let me blow your mind

…"I never should have let you call me Sir."

Her forehead wrinkled before she even understood what he had said, "Excuse me?" She said shaking her head slightly as she tried to run his words through her mind one more time.

"I've been sitting here trying to think where I went wrong with you—and I think I've narrowed it down to me letting you call me Sir." There was a tone in his voice that she had never heard before and it set her off balance—something that told her he wasn't going to beat around the bush this time.

"You're my commanding officer—" She started but was soon cut off by Jack.

"Yeah I know—you're supposed to call me Sir…but I think that's where we went wrong." He was facing her now. The look on his face perplexed as he was seriously trying to figure out this situation in his head. "See—I have this theory that somewhere along the way this…wall… got put up between us and we just couldn't figure out how to get around it-"

"We're in the—"

"Air force—yeah I know...military rules and all. But, I think that was all just a bunch of bullshit."

All she could do was stare at him—her mouth gaped open as she sat away from the wall and looked at him closer. "It's all a bunch of…"

"Yeah—I was so determined to do things right and not ask you to give up anything and I didn't want to give anything up either—but I was an idiot—I should have given up everything—the Air Force, the SGC all of it—I should of walked away from it all the moment I realized I was in love with you."

He was being straight with her—actually talking to her and saying what he felt, and still she couldn't say anything.

"I know that if I had just stepped up and said something that I could have kept you from marrying Pete—not that you don't love him, but I'm pretty sure that I would have been better than him." He stopped talking for a moment, taking a breath and gathering his thoughts—Carter was still speechless and sat across from him with a look on her face that he'd never seen—dumbfounded.

He decided to let her think or a moment. It would take a few minutes for her to process everything he'd said—hell he was still processing everything he'd said. The words seemed to just flow right out of him for some reason—years of oppression finally released.

He looked over at her and noticed that she was staring at the ground again—looking at the light. He reached out and tapped her arm—she looked up at him not really knowing what to say…

"Did I just blow you mind?"


	3. Hashing it out

…He looked over at her and noticed that she was staring at the ground again—looking at the light. He reached out and tapped her arm—she looked up at him not really knowing what to say…

"Did I just blow you mind?"

She blinked hard--really hard. But his words were still flying around in her head like butterflies. "Uhmmm…I uh—yeah…I don't know what to say…"

He couldn't help but smile at her as she leaned back against the wall and looked up at him with the most uncertain look he'd ever seen on her face. "Say something?" He pleaded softly, he had a good idea as to what she was thinking—but right now that wasn't enough, he wanted to hear her say it.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Uhmmm, something along the lines of "I know what you mean" hell I'd even take a "I need to think about this" right now…but seeing as how we don't have that much time I don't think you should be thinking about it too much."

"I…uh…I…" She was still trying to get her mouth to work right, but it was steadfast in its protest.

He could see that she was racking her brain. She was looking down again… he reached out and pulled her chin up to look at her. "Sam…should I not have said anything?" He said brushing her bangs away from her eyes.

"No…I just…I don't know how this happened—it's why I pushed it away, it just didn't make sense to feel like this for someone that I never even—I mean, we've never said that we—and we never even…kissed…how can I be so sure—"

"Once…" He blurted out—causing her to lock her eyes to his and all the color drained from her face.

"What?" She said, cocking her head to the side as she glared at him.

"We kissed once." He was smiling—just the thought of it made him smile, it always had.

"Me acting like a cavewoman doesn't count." She said, trying to hint at what he was talking about—when she really had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'm not talking about that—" The look on her face was priceless. He could almost hear her thought pattern hitting the brick wall in her mind—and then it shifted to a look that made him smile, and with that he attempted to explain, "When me and Teal'c were caught up in that time loopie thing—and we told you that we had gone through about a million times and learned—"

"I remember…" Her eyes shot open the moment it hit her. "**_You didn't_**."

"I thought it would be the only way…"

"You…kissed me? And then let me forget it?"

"Well—"

"So—all these years… you knew what would happen if you…and you didn't say—you didn't _do_ anything?"

"I didn't want you to give anything up for me—I'm not worth it."

"Christ—what is it with men and always trying to decided what is best for me? First my dad—then Pete and that _stupid_ house—and now **_you_**…you should know better than that."

"Yeah…I should—I'm sorry."

"You know—I thought for sure when I told you that what we said on the Za'tarc test didn't have to leave the room—I was sure that you were going to say something against it—I thought that sooner or later you'd say that you—"

"That I was stupid and that all I wanted to do every time I saw you was pull you into my arms and never let go?"

"Something like that."

"Well…you were with Martouf then and you guys had this whole bond thing going—I thought for sure you'd end up with him."

"But he—"

"I figured that one day he'd get another host and he'd come back—"

"That's such a lame excuse."

"The only time I ever came close was—was when I was Jonah…"

"I think that's when I realized how you really felt."

"I shouldn't have let you call me Sir, that one damn word is what did it—everything was fine and dandy until you called me Sir and then that damn wall or whatever it was between us was right were it always was—and I let it happen."

"It's not all your fault."

"I know it's your fault too—you and your wacked out choices of boyfriends…"

"Pete is the only—"

"Narim, Martouf…" He counted off on his fingers. "And ya know—I bet you even had a thing for that ambassador guy that the Achen kidnapped—"

"Oh—you have no room to talk—I'm not the one who almost died because I fell for the first woman that batted an eye lash at me."

"Hmm, Kentia…"

"And Laira and Hathor—you even kissed the alternate reality me—Which I will never understand as long as I live!!!"

"HEY! You promised that you'd never bring up the Hathor thing!"

"Oh well…I've said a lot of things…"

"Both of us have—just not the _right_ things…"


	4. Its just that simple

Without noticing she had taken on a more defensive position and was about to spring to her feet—but sat back against the wall and took a deep breath.

He sat beside her and let his head rest against the wall behind him.

"Hey Sam." He said, as though striking up any normal conversation.

"Yes Jack?" She came back with the same nonchalant tone as he had used.

"I had to kiss her."

"Kiss who?"

"Doctor Carter…Samantha…I had to."

"Why?"

"I stayed and talked to her in her room…she asked me to stay—said that I was the only one who'd understand what she was going through."

"And?"

"And we talked…and I held her…Sara was never like that with me—granted I probably was to blame for that too—but, it was nice to have someone need me like that."

"What if I told you that I needed you like that?" She was squirming now—he'd never spoken to him like this before, he was speaking from his…heart.

"I know you do."

"No—you aren't getting away with that this time—Mr. I know—no way…" she moved to her knees and pulled his collar up so he sat away from the wall and looked at her. "What are you getting at here? And why now? After everything—pushing each other away for eight years—eight years Jack…and now you want to hash it all out in ten minutes—"

"Look!" He said pulling her arms away from his shirt and taking her by the shoulder as he too got up on his knees. "I know I've been a jackass, I know—I'm not proud of it! It's just a case of really bad timing—but damit…I've got ten minutes to tell you that I'm in love with you and—I don't want to waste it…" He hadn't actually realized what he had said until he saw the look in her eyes—he didn't recognize it.

She was smiling now.

He was still on his knees, looking down at her as she reached up and laid her arms around his shoulders.

"I love you too." It was as simple as that.

"Really? I mean…aside from the fact that we're still in the military and me being your commanding officer and that whole thing where you're married—"

"I thought it was all a bunch of—"

"Oh, don't get me wrong—it still is…I was just making sure that--"

"Jack—kiss me already."

He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this—or if he had ever felt like this.

"Hold on a sec—" he said standing up and holding out his hand to pull her up. As she stood he went with the momentum and pulled her into his arms and against his chest. "I want to do this right." Taking a moment to run his fingers through her hair he leaned in and kissed her.

He knew that this is what it would feel like to kiss her—but even though he had kissed her before—nothing compared to the real thing. Nothing compared to actually having her in his arms—and wanting to be there, knowing that she loved him—it was the best feeling in the world.

She stepped up onto her tip-toes as she kissed him and he took a step back for balance.

The light was growing faster now—consuming the room around them.

For a moment she opened her eyes and saw the light behind him—but quickly closed them again and held on that much tighter as the light raised higher above them.

As they kissed, neither of them noticed that Jack was standing in the outer rim of the light—and as the light exploded into the air—they disappeared.


	5. Trippin

…For a moment she opened her eyes and saw the light behind him—but quickly closed them again and held on that much tighter as the light raised higher above them.

As they kissed, neither of them noticed that Jack was standing in the outer rim of the light—and as the light exploded into the air—they disappeared…

Jack was doubled over from the nauseating feeling in his gut—_what was going on?_

He reached out for something to steady himself on and found the cold wall of the SGC hallway on his fingertips. As he leaned against the wall and tried to take a few deep breaths a two airmen walked by and stopped. One of the young airman reached out for Jack's shoulder.

"Colonel O'Neill? Sir, Are you alright?" The young airman motioned for the second man to come over and stand on the other side of the Colonel. "Sir?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He said standing up straight and holding on to the airman's shoulder for balance. "Wait—did you just call me _Colonel_?" He was wide-awake now.

"Yes Sir…" The airman was dumbfounded and looked over to the second man and shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait a minute—" He said as his mind began to turn somersaults in his head. His eyes shot open and he looked around as though he were missing something. "What day is it?"

"Sir?"

"WHAT DAY IS IT AIRMAN!?" He said grabbing the young man's watch. "January 16, 2004? But it was supposed to—oh my god…"

The two airmen stood in the hall looking at one another as though the Colonel had lost his mind. Jack ran down the hall like a bat out of hell-- toward the infirmary.

He maneuvered around the usual traffic in the hall with the grace and agility of a line backer—he was just about to run up the stairs to the infirmary when he rounded the corner and had a head on collision with Daniel-- sending both of them crashing to the floor.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Daniel yelled as the stack of papers and cup of coffee he was holding flew in a million directions.

"Is she back?!" He didn't waste any time jumping to his feet and pulling Daniel to up right.

"Who? Sam?"

"She's back—right?"

"Of course she's back—you were there when we brought her in." Daniel didn't know what to think—not that Jack ever acted normal in his life—but this was weird even for Jack.

"Oh thank god." He gasped, letting go of Daniel's shirt and dropping him back to the floor as he ran even harder to the infirmary.

He came to a dead stop outside the door. He could see her through the opening. There she was as plain as day—just as he remembered.

He watched as the nurse took her vitals—she was still unconscious.

He didn't know how it happened. He wasn't supposed to remember anything. Sam told him that time would reset itself at the beginning—this wasn't the beginning—or was it? She said that they most likely wouldn't know each other when time reset—now that he thought about it, he hadn't really known her at this point in time.

The nurse walked away and into the next room, it was safe for him to go in now.

He walked in slowly. The shadows playing across his features as he neared the end of her bed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He remembered this day—and the days leading up to it. He had been out of his mind with worry when she was missing on the Prometheus. He swore to himself that when she came back he would tell her that he loved her—that he would give everything up and be the man she needed. But when she had woken up he was too scared to say what he felt—and he resorted to sarcasm and wit. He remembered how she had called out his name—his first name—all he wanted to do was hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright—but then his militant persona kicked in and he nipped the would be intimate gesture in the bud.

This time would be different.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that the nurse had left the door ajar—walking over he shut the door leading to the next room and the door leading to the hallway.

Walking back over to her side he sat on the bed next to her and took her hand in his and waited for her to wake up…


	6. The Last Time

Walking back over to her side he sat on the bed next to her and took her hand in his and waited for her to wake up…

Sam hurt everywhere—whether that was a good thing or a bad thing had yet to be determined.

She was still under the effect of the heavy medication that lingered in her system when she started moving her toes and fingers to asses her injuries: moving toes didn't hurt--this was a good sign. But as she moved her fingers she noticed something—someone else's fingers were entwined with her own.

She fought against her heavy eyelids as she opened her eyes. At first the darkness was all around her. Then, ever so slowly the shadows became figures and the closest figure to her was not what she expected to see—Jack O'Neill was sitting at her side and holding her hand.

The last thing she remembered clearly was being carried to the infirmary aboard the Prometheus. She remembered that she had been hallucinating and one of the last people she talked to was Jack—was she still hallucinating?

"Jack?" Her voice was weak and quivered as she strained to see him—it was just as he remembered.

"I'm here." He lifted her hand to his chest as he moved closer to the front of the bed. He couldn't help but smile down at her—he had never seen her look more beautiful.

"Am I hallucinating again?"

"No, you're not hallucinating." He reached out and brushed the hair away from her face. Any other day the expression on her face would have caused him to walk away quietly or offer up some sarcastic comment before he bolted down the hallway—but that was yesterday, not today…

"What's happened?"

As he ignored the questioning look in her eyes—he ignored the question and continued. "I want to take you somewhere."

"Now?"

"When you get released." He had let his fingers run into her hair.

"Where?" A part of her wanted to stay in his arms where it was safe and warm. The other part of her was wondering just what had gotten into Jack O'Neill.

"It's a surprise…" He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and stood from the bed. "I'm glad you're okay—you had me worried."

It was two days until Sam was released from the infirmary. But Jack used the time wisely—and got his affairs in order before picking her up.

She was able to walk and insisted on walking off base without any assistance. Jack was behind her the whole way—his hand resting on the small of her back the entire way to his truck.

As she stepped up into his truck, Jack was about to close the door when she reached out and laid her hand on his arm.

"You okay?" He asked, once again stepping closer to her than he normally would—he couldn't help it, he could barely keep himself from pulling her into his arms and kissing her for the rest of his days.

"I'm alright, but—what's going on?"

"It's a surprise…" He said touching her hand with his own and closing the door.

The ride was quite and Sam asked only a few questions—which Jack did not answer.

The ride ended near the lake—but by then Sam had long since fallen asleep.

Jack didn't have the heart to wake her and easily took her into his arms and carried her to the lakeside where two chairs and a small table sat on the edge of the water.

She woke as he neared the shoreline. Lifting her head off his shoulder she looked around slowly taking in her surroundings—she had never seen this place before.

"Morning." Jack whispered as he let her head fall back to his shoulder.

"Where are we?"

"A place I've wanted to show you for a long time." He sat her down in the chair and pulled the second chair until he could sit knee to knee with her. "I've been doing a lot of thinking since you disappeared and came back." He was resting his hands on her knees as though it were second nature.

"What has gotten into you?" She asked leaning forward and keeping her hands inches from his as she rested them on her lap.

"I have some things to say…and I'm going to mess it all up and it's going to come out all wrong—so please, just listen." She nodded and smiled gently as he adjusted in his seat and took her hands in his own. For a split second he forgot everything he had practiced to say—then he looked into her eyes and realized what he had never known—he didn't need to _say_ anything at all. In one motion he fell to his knees before her and pulled her to the edge of her seat. He rested his hands at her neck as he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you."

Sam was speechless. Even though she had pictured this moment happening before—she never actually thought it would happen. In fact—from the time she spent on the Prometheus, she was resigned to the fact that she would have to let him go and move on—but now everything she had wanted—everything she had dreamed of was right before her and loving her.

Reaching for him she slid from the chair and rested on her knees as she wrapped her arms about his shoulders. She held him close and buried her face in his neck as she felt tears stinging her eyes.

He could feel that she was crying and pulled her back to see tears streaming down her cheeks.

" I didn't want to make you cry." He said brushing the tears from her cheeks. "It's the last time—I swear."

To be continued???


	7. As It Should Be

Brushing the tears from her cheek he gazed into her eyes, "It's the last time I swear." Staring into her eyes-- he was lost. This is what had scared him all these years. This moment right here. This moment where she would be able to see his soul—but now that it was happening it didn't scare him. There was a peace in her eyes that he wanted—a love in her soul that reached out and took a hold of his own. And he never wanted to let go.

His touch sent ribbons of energy through her body and Sam loved it.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for you to say that?" She said through mixed sniffles and more tears—and then she started laughing.

"You're laughing?" A part of him thought it was the concussion that the doc warned him about—and then he realized the gravity of the situation and began to laugh him self. Pulling her back into his chest he ran his hands through her hair as she tightened her arms around him.

He was content on just being able to hold her—for the moment. After a moment he pulled her back and saw her smiling back at him.

"There's uh…something I've been… wanting… to do…" He repositioned he hands on her neck again.

Through the most brilliant smile he'd ever seen, she cocked her head to the side and said, "And what might that be?"

As a final giggle escaped her lips, "No giggling." He pulled her into his arms and melded his lips to hers—giving her no room for giggling.

It began as he had expected, his hands found their way around her back pulling her closer and closer with every tug on her shirt.

But something happened he didn't expect—a heat burning between them, everywhere her skin met his was on fire.

She had been wearing her Air Force sweatshirt and sweat pants from the base and he found that his hands easily found their way up under the material—**_thank god for baggy sweatshirts…_**

The table and chairs were quickly pushed out of the way by Jack as he maneuvered Sam to lie beside him—she was still in his arms as he began a trail of kisses down her neck…

Their feet were entangled—as were their legs, arms…followed by Sam's sweat shirt, shoes, socks, sweat pants and Jack's shirt, jeans and shoes…but not necessarily in that order…


End file.
